Origin Story's
by Elaina96
Summary: The Titans, how their stories began. artist -gretlusky


Origin Story's

The Titans, how their stories began.

…

Chapter one Raven- Raven Roth

…

Angela Roth, young, innocent, and naive was walked down a candle lit isle. Excited and afraid, her heart pounded in her chest in anticipation of what was to come. Love, true love; it's all she ever wanted. And by doing this she was promised that. She was surrounded by black cloaked figures which led her to a stone downward pointing pentagram.

Ravens circled the church above her as the sky grew dark.

"The time is near." The leader of the cloaked figures said as he grabbed Angela's hand and led her to the stone pedestal. The cloaked figures began to chant as the leader grabbed a blade and sliced open her hand, letting her virgin blood drip on the stone. She gasped and took a step back as the stone pentagram highlighted in fire. The chanting stopped as the fire died down and a tall figure stood in the cloud of smoke. Everyone bowed except Angela, who stood in fear as the figure revealed himself. A handsome man stood before her, his blond locks billowing with the breeze as his golden eyes looked down at her. A smirk appeared on his lips as he reached his hand out for her to take. Still nervous but no longer afraid she took his hand as he helped her onto the pedestal. His touch was so warm she couldn't help but melt into his arms. He ravished her, made her feel wanted, desired, safe…

She closed her eyes and smiled, waiting for him to fill her with ecstasy. But upon opening her eyes she couldn't help but scream as the once handsome man before her transformed into the monster he truly was. His skin turned red, his teeth grew fangs as a second pair of eyes appeared on his head under his growing horns. He laughed at her screams of terror as he held her down and forcefully planted his seed inside her. Upon finishing he stood up and just as he appeared he vanished in the smoke.

Angela quickly fled the church in fear and disbelief of what just happened. She could barely breathe as her insides burned and blood trickled down her thigh. Little did she knew she now carried the spawn of the demon Trigon.

…

Angela sat alone in a dark alley, cold and hungry. She put a hand over her swollen abdomen and winced as the powerful creature inside her moved. She let out a shaky sigh before holding up a bottle of pills she stole from a pharmacy. She just couldn't bear living with this thing growing inside of her. With tears running down her cheeks, Angela held the bottle to her lips as a bright light appeared in the alley. Startled she dropped the pills and took a step back as a white cloaked figure emerged from the light.

"Fear not my dear; I am but a messenger from a realm between realms." The cloaked figure spoke as he held a hand out for her to take. "I am here to take you and your unborn child to a place where you will be safe, a place called Azarath.

…

Chapter two Robin- Richard Grayson

…

"Come on Honey, let's see how you look." His mother encouraged.

"I feel like a loser." He responded as he walked out from behind the curtain, dressed in his new costume.

"Now Dick, your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes. Come on let's see." His father told him.

Richard sighed, fully revealing himself. "Is there a reason why it has to be so… colorful?" He asked.

His mother smiled as she got down to his level, "Because when I see you up there honey, you remind me of a little robin." She told him, caressing the side of his face.

Richard furrowed his brow, "A robin? Like the bird?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, children of all ages! Welcome to the grandest show on earth. Haly's international traveling circus!" They heard Mr. Haly began.

"Come on that's our cue." His father said.

"Before we begin let's have a hand for the benefactor of tonight's action packed pageant, Mister Bruce Wayne!" Mr. Haly announced as the crowd cheered and a spotlight shined on the always stoic, Bruce Wayne as he sat in the crowd. "And now without further ado, the act you all have been waiting for! Ladies and Gentlemen direct your attention high above the center ring for a dazzling display of aerial artistry done by the one and only… The Fearless Flying Graysons!" The crowd cheered as the spotlight shined on Richard and his parents as they stood proud on the top beam. "As always performing their daring feats without the safety of a net!"

Richard watched as his father went on the trapeze, swinging and doing amazing tricks with skill before his mother joined him. She did her own set of astonishing tumbles and summersaults before being caught by her husband. It was then Richards turn and his heart pounded with excitement as he stood on the edge of the beam and watched his parents swing back to catch him when something went terribly wrong. Richard was about to jump and be caught by his mother when he heard a strange sound.

The sound of rope snapping…

Richard's heart stopped as he watched in horror as the rope that was holding his parents up snapped before his eyes.

"NO!" He screamed, reaching out for his mother's hand. But it was too far!

"Dick!" She called before her and his father plummeted to the ground. The audience gasped and screamed as the young Richard stared in shock and horror at his lifeless parents on the ground.

…

"Does he have any other family?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"No." Commissioner Gordon answered. "Some of the circus people want to take him in, but…"

"But?" Mr. Wayne questioned.

"I don't think it's safe for him here."

"Why do you say that?"

"The ropes didn't break, they were cut. This was no accident, this was murder." Commissioner Gordon told him. Mr. Wayne looked over at the young boy alone in front of the two freshly buried caskets knowing what he had to do.

Richard stared with glazed eyes at the ground as the rain poured down on his empty shell of a body. He contorted his face, letting hot tears fall down his cheeks when a strangers hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hello Dick, my name is Bruce Wayne."

…

Chapter three Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

…

Young Garfield sat in the grass playing with his toy animals on a beautiful summer's afternoon. His mother stood over the family jeep not too far away, checking the oil while he played. Garfield laughed and giggled as he made animal noises, when something caught his attention. There was a shuffle in the terrain in front of him and it caused him to stand up and look curiously at the brush. He gasped as a green monkey suddenly hopped out and stood in front of him. Garfield smiled, he loved monkeys and he had never seen a green one before.

"Monkey!" He said with a smile as he reached a hand out to the creature.

But the monkey felt threatened and lunged at the little boy, biting down on his arm before running away. Garfield cried, alerting his mother as she ran towards him.

"Oh my god, Garfield! Garfield!" She yelled picking him up and rushing him inside.

"Marie? What happened?" Her husband asked as she barged into the room.

"He was bit, Mark! I… I think it was the _Cercocebus viridis_!" She said frantically as she sat Garfield down on the table.

"He's sweating and burning up! And his pulse is out of control! These are signs of a poisonous snake bite!" He told her.

"But look at his veins, Mark! And the color around the wound! It's _Sakutia_!"

The boy's father went pail as he stared at his son's wound as it turned green. "Green fever. A disease almost as rare as the _Cercocebus Virdis_. Humans can't survive it."

"Mark, what are we going to do!? It's going to kill him!" His mother said in a panic.

"No it's not. Aristotle said the differences between man and animal were moral and ontological. But that's not entirely true. Our DNA differs by only one point six percent from the common chimp. If we can complete our research and create a link… a missing link from animal to man… then we can save him." His father spoke as he quickly shuffled around in his lab.

His mother watched as her husband quickly held up a syringe, ready to test their experimental work on their son.

She grabbed his hand "Mark, that could kill him if we're wrong!"

"And the _Sakutia_ definitely will if we don't try, Marie!" He told her.

Marie stared at her unconscious son on the table, on the brink of death. "Fine, DO IT!"

"It's okay son, you're going to be okay." Mark said as he injected the syringe into his son.

"Oh my baby, my Garfield…" Marie said with tears in her eyes as she held her little boy.

…

Garfield's face furrowed as he moaned, slowly coming back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" He asked as his mothers face appeared in his vision.

"Garfield, sweetie!" His mother said, petting his face.

Garfield looked around in confusion as his father approached him.

"We almost lost you, bud." His father said with a happy smile.

"What happened?" Garfield asked.

"You got sick, Honey. But your dad gave you something to make you better." His mother told him.

"I feel strange." He said sitting up in his bed.

"Now son, there… there was some side effects." His father told him hesitantly as Garfield looked down at his green hands.

…

Chapter four Cyborg- Victor Stone

…

Victor stormed into his father's office in S.T.A.R Labs. "Dad!" He yelled in anger, barging through the door, quickly getting his father's attention.

"What do you need, Victor, I am very busy." His father said in a monotone voice as he continued to work on what was in front of him.

"You're always busy! Do you even care to know how my game went?!" He yelled.

"Look I'm sorry I missed another one of your games…"

"It wasn't just any game, dad, scouts were there!" Victor informed him.

"You won't need football scouts to get you into college if you get your grades up." His father told him.

"I have a 4.O GPA!" Victor yelled. "Which maybe you would know if I was half as important to you as the damn machines in this lab!" He said angrily gesturing around him.

"You know my work here is very important." His father spoke, still not looking up from his work.

"More important than your own son?!" Victor asked.

"Please Victor, lower your voice." His father told him. "There are bigger things in this world then you and I."

"Don't you get that this is my life you're ignoring!" He yelled, but his dad still disregarded him. "DAD! Could you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?!" He asked, but his dad just continued his work. Victor sighed sorrowfully before turning away and heading towards the door.

"Victor... wait." His dad spoke up, finally putting his work aside just as alarms in the room went off. They both stared at the machine next to Victor as it over heated and then exploded

"Dad?..." Victor said before everything went white.

…

Victors face contorted as he slowly came into consciousness. He felt strange; his body felt stiff, almost foreign even as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Victor!" His father said in relief as he quickly approached his son's cot.

"Dad?" He questioned as his eyes slowly adjusted to his father. "What happened?" He asked, confused by the mechanical sound coming from his body.

"Victor, there was an accident, an explosion."

"Explosion?" He questioned, distracted by his new computer-like eyesight that he noticed in his right eye.

"I need you to stay calm. You got hurt, and I had to do everything I could to save you." He explained as Victor lifted up his hands, staring in horror at the robotic limbs before him.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He screamed.

"Please Victor; I need you to calm down." His father told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"W-what, what have you done to me?!" He asked shakily.

"I saved your life, son. Your body was half destroyed. I grafted you into an experimental cybernetic steel body."

"Damn it," He spoke, still looking at himself in horror. "Why didn't you just let me die?!" He asked, tears building in his eye. "Death would have been much better than this." He said looking at his cybortronic body.

"Victor, I'm sorry, I already lost your mother, I-I couldn't lose you too." His father stuttered, tears shining in his eyes as well.

"You've turned me into a monster, one of your machines!" Normally he would be in agony from his nerves forced to form with the cybernetic steel, but he was so angry he felt numb to the stinging pain. "Get out old man; I never want to see you again." Victor yelled.

"Victor, please."

"I said get out!"

…

Chapter five Starfire- Koriand'r

…

Koriand'r sat on the cold, damp ground of her cell. She was weak, hungry, and severely dehydrated. Her wrists ached from the heavy shackles that chained her to the wall. She hadn't seen the sun in days and this caused her to feel severely drained. But the hatred from her sister's betrayal kept her going, the anger she felt feeding her weaken state.

The sudden sound of the steel doors of her prison opening caused her to lift her heavy head up and glare at her captor.

"Hello Princess." The leader of the Gordanians addressed with a menacing smile on his lizard lips.

Koriand'r continued to glare at him as he closed the cell door behind him. "You're much weaker since I saw you last." He spoke slowly taking off his armor. "No food or water, and more importantly… no ultraviolet radiation." He approached her, quickly grabbing her jaw with his clawed hand, forcing her to face him. "Try to resist me now, Princess." He taunted, hissing his S's

Suddenly and with all the energy she had left, Koriand'r yanked her wrists with enough power to break the chains that bound her to the wall. She quickly thrusted her arms up slamming her steel cuffs into the Gordanian's jaw, knocking him backwards. Knowing that this was her one and only chance to escape, Koriand'r quickly bolted from her cell and ran down the ships hallways, adrenaline the only thing fueling her movements. Panic rose in her as alarms rung throughout the ship, alerting everyone to her escape. Quickly she passed a corner revealing the escape pods but also revealing the armed Gordanian guarding them.

"Halt!" He told her, aiming his firearm at her.

Still fueled by adrenaline, Koriand'r bolted forward with a battle cry as she slammed her cuffed wrist against the guards face, knocking a few teeth out. Then with a quick spin kick she hit him again, knocking him into the wall. While he was down she quickly ran passed him and into the pod. She ran to the controls but with her hands still restrained she was only able to set cores to the nearest planet, a planet called Earth.

…


End file.
